


Love, Mine, Always, Spouse

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep. Louis can't either. They spend the night talking and Louis decides to come up with a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Mine, Always, Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr saying that Harry wrote a song for Alex and Sierra called “I Love You.” The post mentioned that the boys stayed at the bungalow for a week and thirteen days. Some of the lyrics to this song are, “You ran your finger down my back, and you spelled out your name; while we laid there on the soft, warm ground for a week and thirteen days...I fell in love with a beautiful boy, and you still take my breath away.” After seeing that post on tumblr, I knew I had to write this!

Harry Styles couldn’t sleep. The air felt thick and heavy and he couldn’t get comfortable in the twin sized bed that he’d claimed as his. His mind just wouldn’t shut off, and instead flooded his brain with thoughts that just wouldn’t stop. Particularly thoughts of the chestnut-haired boy sleeping in the bed across from him, snoring softly. But Louis Tomlinson had pretty much filled his thoughts constantly since Harry had first laid eyes on him, so he supposed he should be used to it by now. But still. Harry had never had a crush this bad on anyone ever - not even that cute boy from his Biology class last year. No, no one had even come close. Louis was different though - so, so different. He radiated light and could make anyone feel special. Harry supposed he shouldn’t let his thoughts get the better of him. Louis was like that with everyone - always touching and teasing everyone. Harry wasn’t anything special. Louis was like that with everyone.

But tonight though, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. They had just moved into the bungalow two days ago. It had been his dad’s idea. The bungalow was like a summer home to his family. After Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn had been put together as a band, Harry’s dad had offered the bungalow to them as a place to just hang out and get to know one another. It was supposed to be a time to work together, work on their music and form their sound. But so far, two days in, and all they had done was watch movies and kick about in the yard. Not that Harry minded. He was instantly starting to fall in love with all the boys but Louis...Louis was just different. When they had been put together as a band, he had actually jumped into Harry’s arms on stage. But Harry kept reminding himself, that was just Louis. He was like that with everyone. But being at the bungalow made things even that much harder. Because now, Harry was with these boys constantly with no supervision whatsoever. Being here with them meant Harry got to see everything. He saw Louis sitting in Zayn’s lap the other day during a movie while Zayn patted at his hair. And just that afternoon, Louis had licked Liam’s cheek. And yesterday Louis had laid his head in Niall’s lap and had insisted Niall hand-feed him grapes.

Harry wasn’t anything special. Louis was just a tactile person. Harry couldn’t allow himself to think that the little touches Louis gave to him were anything special or different. Besides, Louis was two years older. What interest could he have in a kid? Harry was the youngest in the band. If Louis was going to want anything with any of them, it’d probably be Zayn. He and Zayn were good together. And Zayn was closer to Louis’ own age. Fuck, Louis probably saw Harry as a child still. A baby brother or something. That very thought made Harry’s stomach churn. It wasn’t really his fault though - this crush he’d developed. If anything it was Louis’. How could Louis play with his curls all the time and kiss his cheeks and poke at his dimples and not expect it to have some effect on Harry? Louis was gorgeous - so, so gorgeous. Of course Harry was going to be effected.

They still had another week and few days left at the bungalow. Harry didn’t really want to leave. He liked being here alone with the boys. He liked that they could talk and curse candidly. And he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that after these days at the bungalow, everything would change when they got back to The Real World. He had no idea what to expect. Already they had a big fan base online - bigger than he’d ever anticipated. Apparently people really, really liked the idea of them as a band. Harry liked it to. Maybe this was their chance for something big.

He rolled over and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning. He knew that Liam and Zayn were sound asleep in the other guest room. Niall was probably crashed on the couch. And from the sounds of Louis’ soft snoring, Harry knew he was dead-asleep. He let out a soft groan and scrubbed his hands over his face. He couldn’t just lie here. He could feel the tension in this room like a heavy blanket. Louis was just a few feet away asleep in that bed just across the room. Harry could hear him, see his shoulders gently lift up and down as he slept. Not that Harry was watching...not really. He wasn’t a creep. He wasn’t! But...he just couldn’t take his eyes off Louis. 

He had never known anyone like Louis before. Louis was so layered. He could be loud and obnoxious and demanding and teasing and then a second later, soft and gentle and tender and thoughtful. He could stare out a window lost in thought, or he could grab a pillow off the nearest surface and beat you until you screamed “mercy.” He was also gorgeous - had Harry mentioned that? All golden skin and chestnut hair and eyes that were bluer than any blue Harry had ever seen. His body was something like that of a model - all toned and lean. Except for his stomach and his bum. God, Harry loved that bum. And his little tummy too was soft and perfect for kissing and tickling. Not that Harry would ever have that chance ever in his life. 

Finally, Harry had had enough of lying in bed, watching Louis sleep, and feeling rather much like a creeper. He kicked off his duvet and hopped out of bed before making his way out to the front of the bungalow. He meandered out to the living room and saw that Niall had fallen asleep with the television still on. Harry smiled tenderly at the sleeping boy before reaching out, grabbing the remote, and shutting off the telly. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out over Niall. He loved Niall. He was so friendly and delighted by everything and so, so positive. Harry was glad to know him. 

After making sure Niall was settled - doing his best not to wake him - Harry made his way out to the backyard. He slid open the glass door leading out to the back and shut it gently to keep from waking anyone. It was dark and slightly chilly. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as he wandered over towards the patio. He glanced into the firepit at the used coals from that night. They had had s’mores. It had been Zayn’s idea. Liam had been skeptical - probably worried about the five of them around a firepit. But Louis had insisted and Liam had finally given in. They had sat around the firepit with their unwoven wire hangers, roasting their marshmallows. Harry had had a bit of melted chocolate on his bottom lip. Louis had been sitting next to him and had licked his thumb before reaching over and wiping off the chocolate. And Harry had to remind himself how to breathe after that. But the moment quickly ended as Louis smeared a melted marshmallow down Liam’s cheek and Liam proceeded to chase Louis around the yard before grabbing him and pinning him and swatting him three times on the arse. The other boys all roared with laughter and Louis threatened Liam with all sorts of death and destruction. But Harry had just silently picked at his s’more. 

Harry sunk down onto the wicker couch. He glanced up at the stars in the night sky. He told himself he needed to get himself under control. If they were going to be a successful band, he couldn’t be pining after one of his bandmates. Harry felt silly - like a little boy with a little crush. All the other bandmates were older than him. They probably didn’t have silly crushes. Harry felt absolutely ridiculous. But he just couldn’t help it. He was arse over tit for this boy.

Suddenly the glass door slid open and Harry turned to see Louis standing there. Harry was quite certain the universe was plotting against him. Louis was standing there in a white t-shirt and flannel Spiderman pajama pants. His chestnut hair was sticking up in several different directions and he looked so soft and sleepy and beautiful and the world just wasn’t fair.

“What are you doing up, Curly?” Louis asked and Harry tried to will his heart not to skip beats at the nickname.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry shrugged as Louis sat down in the wicker chair next to the couch Harry was sitting in. Harry tried not to be disappointed in the fact that Louis hadn’t sat with him on the couch.

“Ah, what troubles plague that gorgeous curly head of yours?” Louis asked playfully.

Harry sighed. The universe definitely hated him. “Nothing much,” Harry lied, “just couldn’t sleep. Came out here to get some fresh air.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded, leaning back in the chair and tucking his legs so that he was sitting cross-legged, “Well, I hope you don’t mind some company, Curly. I couldn’t sleep much meself.”

“You were snoring a minute ago,” Harry argued.

“I was not snoring!” Louis gasped, indignant, “I do not snore, Harold.”

“Okay,” Harry smirked, picking at a loose thread on the cushion of the wicker couch, “So, what woke you up? I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah,” Louis shrugged, “Woke up to get a sip of water and saw you weren’t in your bed. Figured I’d come look for you. Just to make sure you hadn’t wandered off somewhere and gotten yourself hurt or summat.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m not a baby, Lou. I’m not just gonna wander off and get hurt.”

Louis frowned, “I know you’re not a baby, Haz. I know that. I’m sorry. I was just teasing you is all.”

“You do that a lot,” Harry remarked.

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asked, suddenly looking at Harry with furrowed brows.

“No,” Harry answered honestly. If he was being honest, he loved when Louis teased him. He never thought he’d like someone teasing him as much as he did. But when Louis did it, it made him blush and caused butterflies to form in his tummy. He loved it so, so much. But then again, Harry was so far gone, he was quite certain Louis could punch him in the dick and Harry would blush and giggle. God, he needed help.

“Good. Because you’re fun to tease,” Louis smiled and Harry’s stomach did somersaults. Louis reached over and carded his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry tried not to let out a moan. It just wasn’t fair. Louis knew how much Harry loved his hair being played with.

“Why...are you sitting all the way...over there,” Harry managed to say. Louis’ face lit up as he hopped from his chair and curled up on the couch beside Harry. He tucked himself up next to Harry and reached his hand back up to keep playing with Harry’s curls.

“Why...are you...so...curly?” Louis asked in the same tone Harry had just used.

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis’ hand lowered to scratch at the base of Harry’s neck. Harry preened at the touch, letting his eyes close gently as Louis continued to scratch along his scalp. 

“You love this so much, don’t you?” Louis asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Harry hummed, “No one has ever played with my hair as much as you.”

“Well that’s just a damn shame, Haz. Because your curls were made to be played with every day, all the time.” 

Harry could feel the blush on his cheeks. They sat in silence for a bit, Louis still scratching at Harry’s scalp. Finally, after a bit, Louis said, “Everything still feels so, so surreal, Haz. I still can’t believe this our life. Being put together in a band, everything. It’s a bit...overwhelming, huh?”

“I know,” Harry nodded in agreement, “I am so happy though. I feel like it’ll be better this way - doing it together as a band rather than doing it alone. I’d much rather have the four of you up on the stage with me than be there by myself.”

“Exactly,” Louis nodded, “That’s the thing, we’ve all got each other’s backs now. And no matter what comes, we’re all gonna be there for each other. I feel it. The five of us are meant to be something, H. Something together. We all just fit.”

“I know it’s only been a few days, but I feel that way too. Whatever happens, I want us to all stick together.”

“We will,” Louis said adamantly, “I’m never gonna leave you, Curly. You’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives. I hope you’re prepared for that.”

Harry laughed, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest. He would really rather much like to spend the rest of his life with Louis Tomlinson. He honestly couldn’t think of a more perfect life than one spent with this boy.

“I think I could handle you for the rest of my life,” Harry quipped.

“I’m a bit of a handful,” Louis admitted.

“I have big hands,” Harry said without really thinking. When the realization of what he said dawned on the both of them, they began to laugh. Harry put his face in his hands and Louis shook his head, laughing so hard he’d doubled over.

“You’re cute,” he told Harry once he’d calmed down enough. Harry blushed again and Louis’ hand dropped from the back of Harry’s neck to his back - fingertips trailing down Harry’s spine. Harry inhaled sharply, sitting up straight and moving away from Louis’ fingers.

“Sensitive?” Louis asked gently, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah,” Harry nodded. Louis hummed and ran his hand soothingly over Harry’s spine.

“Even cuter then,” Louis mused. Harry felt like he was on fire. Louis was softly rubbing his hand in circles on Harry’s back. It was such a gentle, soothing touch but it made every nerve ending in Harry’s body feel like it was on fire.

“You’re teasing me again,” Harry said.

“Well I can’t help that you’re just so fun to tease,” Louis shook his head, still rubbing gentle circles on Harry’s back.

“That feels so good,” Harry allowed himself to say, “Sometimes my back gives me a bit of trouble. As a kid, I was a paperboy and carrying the heavy sack really did a number on my back. It hurts me sometimes. But this...this feels so nice.”

“I’m sorry about your back,” Louis frowned, “When it’s acting up, you come find me and I’ll take care of you, okay? Give you a back rub and get you all sorted, alright?”

“I’d like that,” Harry nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies that were currently going crazy in his tummy, “I’d like that a lot, actually.”

“Well it’s settled then,” Louis smirked proudly, “I shall be your back masseuse. I’ll even give you a discount.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Louis giggled before saying, “Look how pretty the stars are, Haz. Almost as pretty as you.”

Harry blushed furiously, “They are quite pretty tonight, aren’t they?”

“C’mon,” Louis stood from the couch and Harry whined at the absence of Louis’ hand on his back. Louis laughed and held out his hand for Harry to grab hold of, “Let’s go lay out on the grass and look at the stars together.”

Harry couldn’t possibly say no to that. He grabbed Louis’ hand and Louis tugged him up off the couch. They walked out to the middle of the yard together. It was breezy and cool out, but not so much that it was uncomfortably chilly. Louis laid down in the grass first, on his back looking up at the stars. Harry joined him a second later, pressing just close enough that their arms were touching. He could feel goosebumps prickle his skin at the barely-there contact. 

“I have an idea,” Louis suggested after a beat of silence, “We’re both a bit keyed up and unable to sleep, right? Well, when I can’t sleep at night, sometimes my mum will draw on my back a little. It’s so relaxing. Sometimes we’ll play a game where I have to guess what she’s drawing. How about we do that. We take turns drawing or writing on each other’s back, and the other has to guess what it is!”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “You go first though.”

“Alright, turn over.”

Harry turned onto his stomach and used his arms to cradle his head, turning it to the side. Louis sat up and kneeled next to Harry. He hummed for a minute before beginning his drawing. His fingertips felt so light and gentle on Harry’s back, tickling slightly but in such a gentle way. Suddenly Harry realized what Louis was drawing and he squealed, kicking at Louis.

“Louis!” Harry whined, “You are not drawing a dick on my back!”

“ ‘s not a dick,” Louis chuckled as Harry threw him a glare over his shoulder, “it’s a snake...a snake...puking?”

“Oh my god!” Harry dropped his forehead against his arms, “Draw something nice, please.”

“Dicks are nice.”

And okay. Harry really, really didn’t need to hear Louis saying that. Harry let out a groan and said again, “Louis, please. Draw something nice. Like...a flower or summat.”

“Alright, alright. Bossy,” Louis smirked. He hummed again, thinking up a new design, “Alright, I got it. I’m gonna write something. Guess what I’m writing.”

“If you write the word ‘dick’ I will punch you in the dick.”

Louis laughed and began to write. Harry could feel him trace the shape of an L and then a O. A U followed next. After Louis had spelled out his name in big, curly letters, Harry giggled.

“Your name!” He said.

“That was an easy one, Harold. Your turn.” Louis laid down next to Harry in the same position. Harry kneeled up next to Louis as he thought about what to draw. He really wasn’t all that creative when it came to this sort of thing and when he drew a flower, Louis let out a groan.

“Harold you did not just draw a flower.”

“I did.”

“So predictable, Haz. Alright, I suppose I’ll accept that. Lie down now.”

Harry laid back down and Louis kneeled next to him, “I know just what I’m going to draw!” Louis giggled happily as he began to draw across Harry’s back. Harry could make out squiggles that could possibly be waves, and a little person at the top of one. He was just about to guess a surfer in the ocean when Louis continued to draw more waves, getting closer and closer to Harry’s sides. Now it wasn’t just tickling slightly, and Harry couldn’t help but giggle as he tried to twitch away from Louis’ fingertips.

“Now you’re just tickling!” Harry cried.

“No, I’m drawing, Harold,” Louis smirked, “Not my fault you’re so sensitive, really.”

“Louis! No!” Harry cried as Louis’ fingertips playfully dug into his sides, “Louis!”

“What?” Louis chuckled, feigning innocence as he continued to tickle Harry, “I’m not doing anything.”

They wrestled around like that a bit, both giggling hard until finally Harry flipped over and was on his back, staring up at Louis. His eyes were watery and he was still giggling hard as Louis’ hands stilled on Harry’s sides. Louis’ cheeks were flushed and he was smiling hugely down at Harry. They were both still giggling lightly. Louis reached to brush a curl from Harry’s forehead. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice suddenly very soft. 

Harry blushed, “Hi.”

“There’s not a boy cuter than you in the whole wide world, you know that right?”

Harry groaned, turning his head to the side. “You can’t just say stuff like that, Lou.”

“Why not?” Louis frowned.

“Because,” Harry swallowed, trying to get his pulse back to normal, “you haven’t seen all the boys in the whole wide world to be making that kind of judgement.”

“I don’t need to see all the boys in the whole wide world to know that you are the cutest,” Louis said adamantly, punctuating his statement with a soft poke to Harry’s tummy. Harry giggled, feeling another blush form on his cheeks.

“You’re teasing again.”

“Nah,” Louis smiled softly, “I’m just being truthful.”

“You...you can’t just say stuff like that to me,” Harry shook his head before admitting softly, “do you even know the kind of effect it has on me, Lou?”

Louis brushed another curl from Harry’s forehead, “Do you even know the kind of effect that you have on me, H?”

“What...what do you mean?” Harry asked, squirming slightly under Louis.

“I mean,” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes upwards for a second before continuing, “that ever since I saw you, I’ve been crazy about you. Saw you singing at auditions and I just...I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And then...well, you know the rest.”

“Ah, you mean that bit about you seeing me go into the restrooms so you decided to stalk me into the washroom and ask for an autograph? You were so determined that you swung the door open with such force it scared the piss out of me. Literally.”

“Those were my favorite Toms, Haz.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. If I had to have anyone’s pee on me, I’m glad it was yours. Now then, back to what I’m trying to tell you here, Haz. No more interrupting,” he tapped a playfully scolding finger on Harry’s nose, “Ever since that day, I knew you were something special. And now here I am in a band with you. And I’m here at your dad’s bungalow with you. And we’re sleeping in the same room and it’s all just...it’s so much, H. You’re driving me fucking crazy, you know that right?”

Harry took a moment to process what Louis was saying to him before clearing his throat and gathering some composure and saying, “Do you even know what you do to me, Lou? Don’t you pin this all on me, okay? I haven’t been able to see straight or think straight since you came into my life. And it’s been driving me crazy. You’ve been driving me crazy. I keep wanting to...to kiss you and touch you and I know I sound like such a creep and there’s no way someone like you could like someone like me…”

“Whoa,” Louis held up a hand, “what are you off about, Haz?”

“It’s just…” Harry sighed, “I’m younger than all of you. And you’re...you’re Louis. You’re like...the sun.”

“H,” Louis shook his head, “You’re young, yeah. But that doesn’t mean that you...that doesn’t...it doesn’t discredit you in any way, alright? And I’m pretty awesome,” Louis flicked the fringe from his eyes, “but I wouldn’t say I’m the sun. Besides, haven’t you noticed, Haz? All the other guys have. Zayn teases me relentlessly for it. But I look at you like you’re my sun. I have since that first day.”

Harry’s head was spinning. He was trying to process what Louis was saying. It couldn’t be...could it? Could Louis like him back? The very thought was almost too much for Harry to take in. He took a breath and watched Louis for a moment, tried to find any trace of teasing glint in his eyes. But he saw none. Louis was staring down at him in such a genuinely, gentle way. It was enough to make Harry’s heart ache.

“Louis,” Harry finally said after a beat of silence.

“Yeah, H?”

“Please, please kiss me.”

Louis smiled so big his eyes crinkled, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

\--

“Let’s play our game,” Harry sighed, resting his head on his arms, “Please, Lou. The kids are finally asleep and it’s been a long day and I want to play our game.”

Louis chuckled, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. “Alright, baby,” he said, kneeling next to Harry, “I’m going to write a word, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

They took turns drawing words across each other’s bare backs, enticing goosebumps and soft giggles in their wake.

The words they wrote: _love, mine, always, spouse._   
  



End file.
